


words left unsaid (discontinued)

by wholesome_sliced_bread



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, i dont know how tags work, i mean cmon what would you do in a situation like this, its so stupid lmao, literally what the heck, reader cries a lot :/, this is so dumb i live for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesome_sliced_bread/pseuds/wholesome_sliced_bread
Summary: The entire situation- utterly ridiculous. To think you'd be stuck with a soulmate like... well, like this? Ridiculous. It has to be some kind of joke the universe is playing on you. Everyone else gets a normal soulmate. But you... you're stuck with some "supposedly possessed" robot. I mean, SERIOUSLY?
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. excuse me?

Everybody had a soulmate. It was just a part of life. Funny, though, how the universe just loved to mess with you. But, seriously, the _bear_?

  
  
  


Soulmates were something special and cliche, like out of a sappy romance novel. Not to say that you weren’t excited to meet yours- you _were_ , but sometimes things don’t work out in quite the way you’ve previously planned. A red string of fate neatly tied around one’s pinky that will surely lead one to the other- only when close enough to each other. Sickening, though, how the universe just loved to surprise you.

It was the day of one of your cousin’s birthdays- you couldn’t exactly remember which one. Either way the family had been invited to a party at Fredrick Fuzzbear’s Pizzeria or whatever it was called.

The main attraction, if it could be called that, were four animatronics. You’d only ever heard of the mascots they had from little kids gushing on and _on_ about them. You didn’t bother to remember what they were, only that they were _sooo_ great. You seriously doubted it. How amazing could a few old, rusted robots be?

You were getting prepared for a pretty boring day full of screaming children and a shit ton of germs. You never would’ve expected anything _close_ to how the day would pan out.

You didn’t expect much. You didn’t expect the sudden warm, fuzzy feeling that came over you, covering every inch of your body. Nearing the entrance of the pizzeria, it seemed like everything else faded around you.

Your hand started to warm up. Your breath caught in your throat when you glanced down, seeing a shimmering bright red slowly fade onto your pinkie finger. You tenderly felt the thin material. _It was real_. Looking ahead, the string stretched through the main entrance of the pizzeria.

Holy shit.

Your soulmate was inside there.

You were going to meet your soulmate.

_You were going to meet your soulmate in a shitty kids pizzeria_.

You walked into the building and were immediately hit with the smell of pizza and sweaty kids. Sure, not a very romantic place to meet your soulmate, but the romance could come later. You wondered if your soulmate saw the string too.

The place… wasn’t too great. You’d heard it had its ups and downs. From the looks of things, way more downs than ups. Mold hid in the corners of every room and cobwebs climbed up the rotting wood that made up the main stage. Speaking of the main stage…

While the rest of the family ran off to the arcade or to the party room, you followed the string. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you made your way up to the stage. The string stretched upwards, and you sucked in a breath, tilting your head back.

Your heart sank.

Was this some kind of joke?

The _bear_?


	2. impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a little while, been focusing on "underlying secrets". nonetheless, enjoy!

Your mouth fell open, face heating up. You were  _ mortified _ . Stumbling back, you swiftly made your way to the bathroom. You threw open the door, and thankfully it was empty. Walking into the last stall, you collapsed on the disgusting, damp floor, and cried.

Cried and cried and cried.

Sobbed until your throat burned and you struggled to take in air.

You felt like a fool. This had to have been some kind of joke. I mean, c’mon, it was an  _ animatronic bear _ . How could that  _ thing  _ ever be remotely close to a soulmate?

You glanced down at the red string tied tightly around your pinkie. It was still visible even here, and looking at it made you sick. You couldn’t deny the warm feeling you were still getting and you  _ hated  _ it.

Sighing, you got up and miserably left the stall. You glanced in the mirror and quickly turned one of the faucets on to splash water onto your face. You looked  _ terrible _ .

The rest of the day went by in a messy blur of emotions. You mostly hid out in the bathroom, reamerging for cake one time. At the end of the day, you had made a decision.

You were going to sneak back into the pizzeria  _ just  _ before it closed. And after that? Honestly, you had no idea. You told yourself you were just going back to check if this whole soulmate thing  was real.

You were  _ not  _ attracted to- to that thing! You were not going back just to see it. But you were seriously beginning to doubt yourself.

You knew you weren’t going to be bothered, as your family was exhausted from the party. It was easy to sneak out; you just slipped out the back door and went on your way. The place was only a mile or two away, so it took you about 40 minutes to get there, which you didn’t mind. This would all hopefully be worth it…

The lights weren’t off yet, but the pizzeria was closed. Your heart fluttered and you swallowed your disgust, feeling your pinkie warm up a bit. You took a deep breath and banged on the front  door. An employee cleaning inside looked up at you, and shot you a glare before walking over. They opened the door, obviously annoyed.

“What?”

“I, um, think I forgot something earlier today?” you say uncertainly, smiling. “I was wondering if I could check around for it?”

The employee shrugged, seeming not to care enough if you were lying or not. They stepped back to allow you to enter and pointed to the “Lost and Found” bin.

“Just get out before 12,” you were instructed. You hurried over to the bin, pretending to shuffle through its contents. You purposefully didn't look towards the stage, but it felt like the things on the stage were looking at you. You gritted your teeth and continued “searching” through the Lost and Found bin.

You heard the main entrance open and close and looked over to see the employee from before leaving. On their way out they flicked the lights off, leaving you in almost total darkness. Guess they  _ really  _ didn’t care about their job, considering they were leaving you alone.

You gave up your act and finally forced yourself to turn to the main stage. You swallowed, eyes following the red string tied around your finger up to…

He was looking at you. It made your skin crawl. Your eyes snapped away for a moment, searching the room for  _ anything _ else to look at. Your gaze caught on a surveillance camera in the corner of the room. Oh no, was it watching you right now? Was it  _ recording  _ you?

It didn’t look like it was on, so you hesitantly let out a sigh of relief. Then turned back to the stage. The bear was still watching you.

You stepped forward, until you were below him, right next to the stage. The red string almost glittered in the corner of your vision, seemingly taunting you. Cold light from the windows filtered into the room, illuminating the area just barely. You hardened your expression, and opened your mouth.

“I don’t- I don’t know what this means, or…” you trailed off, shoulders sagging. This was ridiculous. You were  _ talking _ to an  _ animatronic _ .

You just stared at the thing for what seemed like ages, or at least long enough for the clock to chime 12.

You remembered what the employee told you. “This is stupid, I’m just going to go home,” you muttered, turning away. You only made it a few steps before you heard the creak and groan of metal. You stiffened, refusing to turn back around.

Then there were footsteps. Your breathing quickened, and you tried to walk away faster, but then-

A heavy hand fell down onto your shoulder, almost gently. You inhaled sharply, heart pounding against your chest. You pushed back a whimper.

It was quiet. You almost didn’t hear it. You didn’t know if you  _ wanted  _ to hear it.

“Don’t go.”

You were petrified. It was the very same voice you’d heard earlier that day- the one that had sung “Happy Birthday”, the one that was always cheerful and upbeat. It wasn’t like that now.

It was… softer. A little more gruff, and… pained? You tilted your head down, trying to get air into your lungs, trying to force yourself to run away, but your legs were frozen. The grip on your shoulder loosened, just barely.

“You- you see it too, right?” Oh, god, what was going on? “That’s why you talked to me. The… the string.” You were shaking a little, terrified out of your mind.

You gulped. Took in a deep breath. And… answered.

“Yeah. I- I see the string.” Your voice cracked.

“It connects us.”

This had to have been some kind of fever dream, and any moment you’d wake up in a cold sweat in your bed.  _ This couldn’t be real _ .

The hand on your shoulder slipped down a bit to your upper arm and you sucked in a sharp breath.  _ No, no, no, what’s going on?!  _ You wanted to shove him away and book it back home but you didn’t know how  _ he’d  _ react to that. You didn’t want to push your luck.

His head lowered until he was right against the side of  _ your _ head. You felt his breath on your ear as he spoke,

“You’re strange. I saw you earlier, and then it was like nobody else was in the room.” You felt like you couldn’t breathe. “Something about you…” Large arms around your waist. You squeezed  your eyes shut. “I… I’d like you to stay. With- with me.”

_ This couldn’t be real _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im making a mockery of FNaF 😎😎😎😎 also, i opened up a one-shot request fic! please go comment any requests you may have on the first chapter


	3. update lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

just putting it out here that im probably never gonna finish this or continue it, i've lost a lot of motivation and honestly i hate this story. i dont know why i started it, it was just some stupid idea i never intended to take very far. mostly i hate turning fnaf into some cutesy little thing because that's not what it is and i love it for what it _really_ is; disturbing. and yea, im kinda desensitized to most of it but i love how horrible and terrifying it can be! from the comments i know there are people who want me to finish it but i just cant, it takes away from the entire series. maybe this is hypocritical of everything else i've written, but i feel like this particular story crosses a line. (plus i want to bring darker elements into my other stories!)

anyways basically im just not finishing it, im sorry for everyone who was waiting on it even though it wasn't that many people, uhhhhskjdfhkjshgakjfg yeah

**Author's Note:**

> yea this is really dumb but that's the entire point. dunno if i wanna make this a big project. if you just see this, consider checking out my other freddy x reader fic, "underlying secrets" !


End file.
